Final Fantasy 8's: Intertwined Destinies
by Aliana1
Summary: Its been one year after the second sorceress war. Everything looks fine, on the outside that is. Trouble is brewing, pitting SeeD's(yes even Seifer) against the greatest power in their and our world, not only for their lives, but ours too.....
1. Prolouge

The wind swirled and curled about the sorceress. Her hair flared up while the wind, her mother, caressed it. She stood alone on the cliff. Nobody to bother her, nobody to listen to. It was just her and the wind. Her eyes were closed as she chanted the mystical words. The words from long ago, she doesn't know were they came from, she knew it wasn't from here, but she didn't care. The words poured from her mouth like a river.  
  
-If you look for me-  
  
-I will be there-  
  
-If you search for me-  
  
-You'll find me-  
  
-If you say stay-  
  
-I'll stay-  
  
-If you say i love you-  
  
-I will leave-  
  
The words are a little silly, hell, stupid, but they were her motto for life. Stay loyal to friends, be true to yourself and never EVER fall in love. Those words helped her through the war but now they did little or nothing to help. Slowly but surely things were starting to fall apart. Her world was falling part, and this was the end of it all. The waves crashed  
  
against the rock spraying mist against her face and body.  
  
So cool  
  
She, it seemed, was the only person who knew that everything was falling apart. It was happening before their eyes, and she wont be there when it blows up to its highest extent. This was her last time to see them, her last time being in this world. She couldn't do it in person so she called the wind. The wind was her eyes and ears. As the wind swirled from her petite figure, her words floated on it, dancing with the wind, flowing to its targets, the Garden and Balamb. Over and over those words played on the summer air. The winds came from the cliff to the home of the orphans. Balamb Garden was alive and prosperous. The SeeD's were hanging out at the secret place. The others were out playing, some in the Quad and others toward the entrance. The wind made its way to the Training room. The words were like a whisper it passed through the area until it reached its targets: Squall and Riona.  
  
"Squall, how COULD you!?! I thought you loved me! You said we were meant for each other!"  
  
"Yeah, but that was then Riona! What's the point of arguing? I never officially wanted you, you just woke up on day and decided to be my girl!"  
  
Riona's bottom lip quivered.  
  
"How-how could you...? After all we went through? Time compression? Ultimacia? What about our promise?"  
  
-If you look for me-  
  
"It's over, I've had enough of you. We are over Squall Lionheart!"  
  
"Well. It's about time you got it through your head. Now IF you don't mind, Id like to distance myself from you, I need to train."  
  
-I will be there-  
  
She cried,  
  
He shrugged.  
  
She turned away,  
  
He fought.  
  
She ran,  
  
The wind whispered.  
  
-Goodbye-  
  
The wind moved on to the dorms where Irvine and Selphie were.  
  
"I'm sick of just having sex Irvine! I want more, Hyne man, you don't even know my favorite color!"  
  
"Yes I do! It's green!"  
  
"Ugh, NO! It's beige! See, I wear it everyday! I want this to work! I want you to look in your heart, not your pants."  
  
-If you search for me-  
  
"I do you search my heart, I do love you! Don't worry, I'll always be here!"  
  
-You'll find me-  
  
"You promise?"  
  
"With all my heart sweets!! So, um, ya wanna have make-up sex?  
  
"IRVINE!!!"  
  
"Um, is that a no?  
  
-Goodbye-  
  
The wind now moved to the Library. Her trip was almost done, her task almost completed. She swirled about the people and books, reaching it's second to last destination: Zell and Quistis.  
  
"You bitch! How could you! You and MY Zell?"  
  
"Wha? Zell, what did you tell her!?! Look, um Library chick, there is nothing between us!"  
  
"Sure"  
  
Zell stood there, watching the scene.  
  
"Hoo-boy, this could get ugly..."  
  
"AND YOU mister Zell 'you mean the world to me' Dintch! You are filthy! If you didn't want to be with me all you had to do was say so. You're nothing but a whore! Ever since Ultimacia you've been flirting with Quistis!"  
  
"Ah, shut-up, I wasn't seen making out with Irvine in the Parking lot. It's over, face it, you're just as no good as me."  
  
"Well, i guess you're right, even though you ARE filth, I still love you. Let's stop this fighting, please."  
  
-If you say stay-  
  
"Okay hot stuff, whatever you say."  
  
-I'll stay-  
  
"Great!"  
  
"Phew, that was close. Bye Zell, I expect to see you in class."  
  
"Sure thing! You got my attention!"  
  
"WHORE!!"  
  
"Um, opps?"  
  
-Heh, Goodbye-  
  
The wind twirled its way out of the library full of the words Fight and 'who do you think's gonna win?'. The wind, Fujin's eyes and ears headed to the last stop before home, before oblivion, it headed to the Balamb Hotel.  
  
"Godmmit!! Were the hell is my gunblade!?! Fujin!?? Fujin!! FUJIN!"  
  
"She's not here ya know..."  
  
"Well, find her! Hyne Fu, I need you here to help. Why are you being so selfish? Ah, screw it; it's all my fault. Fu..."  
  
-If you say i love you-  
  
"Maybe I shouldn't have played around like I did. I'm sorry for getting you involved Fu. Just please don't leave me.."  
  
-I will leave-  
  
"FUJIN!! Where are you?!? I'm sorry..."  
  
-I'm sorry too, Goodbye Seifer...-  
  
Her task was finished, she could go now. A large wave pounded against the cliff, causing it to shake. Fujin looked down at the warp. Water mixed with air, creating the circular pathway away from this world.  
  
"This ends now."  
  
She called the wind and closed her eyes. The wind came and she flew down into the warp, never to suffer from this world again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Alrighty people! This IS a prologue (gotta check me spellin)  
  
This means there's more, sorry for the long pro. Review! 


	2. Ch 1: Painful Memories

-This chapter has a LOT of bad words.-  

Final Fantasy 8's: Intertwined Destinies

Ch 1:  Painful Memories

"Keep your guard up!  That's it!  No NO NO!!!  You're carrying you left to far down, ah, come on, that's it!"

Keep your guard up, that's it, keep going, argh, this stress is killing me...

"Seifer!?! What the world man?  Move boy MOVE!  Your training is almost over!  That a boy, good.  Swing to the left now, ah huh, there ya go.  Seifer, watch your flank!"

'Seifer, watch your flank' easy for you to say, you're not out here bustin your chops...Good GOD this sucks! 

            Seifer held up his gunblade in the air, twisting and thrusting at the Ochu's in the Garden training room.  Seifer and the D.C. were allowed back into the Garden immediately after the war. (Squall was the on who said he could come back)  So now, here Seifer was, fighting weak Ochu's trying to reach the wonderfully titled rank of SeeD.  He really didn't need to fight to get to the rank, after all he WAS a general but...

"Ha ha!!! Face the wrath of the Golden Sun God Seifer!!  Tremble at my feet!"

_Stupid monsters, they have nothing on me!_

*Gets bitch slapped by one of them*

Okay, that hurt 

            .... Buuuutt, he needed the exercise, after all, he did eat a lot when fighting for Ultimacia.  He continued to fight until finally, he could do Fire Cross.  In a spilt blinding second all the Ochu's were dead.  As the air cleared and the corpses disintegrated, Seifer struck a victorious pose, and flashed his forever-cocky grin.  After his proud little moment, Seifer turned to the two figures that watched him throughout the ordeal.  He smiled again while moving towards them.

"That was great, ya know!"

"Yeh, I know.  So hot stuff, am I in SeeD yet?"

He gave her a wink, and she shuddered.

"Yuk!  Get away from me you sick bastard!  Yes you passed, hell Seifer, you passed the first FIVE times!  Hyne, I know I'm sexy but geez, do you HAVE to try and Impress me?"

"Of course I do!  So, um, Quisty, you know I still have access to that secluded hotel room in Deling and...."

            Quistis playfully slapped Seifer on his back and laughed.  He had always joked like this, maybe that's what drew her to him when she decided to go out with him when they had both turned 15.  He bowed and as he rose to leave winked at her, licking his lips.

_Hmmm, same old Seifer..._

            Even though Quistis would have really loved to believe that Seifer was the same, she couldn't.  As she watched the pair leave, sadness rose inside.  

They both used to be so happy until...

            Until SHE died.  She was so mad at Fujin, so mad that if she had the chance she would kill the girl.  Actually she liked the girl.  She wasn't as mean and bitchy as people perceived.  In reality Fujin was a funny individual who just didn't like to be around people.  

Why Fujin?  Why take your own life?  You should have known that it would destroy Raijin

            Believe it or not, Raijin was taking better than expected, that was REALLY weird.  But SEIFER.... that was another story. 

            She remembered the day they all had got the news.  It was as clear as day.  It seemed that on that single day, all hell broke loose.  Squall and Riona broke up, so did Selphie and Irvine, Zell and the Library girl and her and....  She shook her head; she didn't really have anybody, just her work and Edea.  Edea was so kind, she had Edea all to herself, until that day they had heard of Fujin's death.  The image was as clear as day.  It was the same day everyone had broken up.  Everyone was in the Command room just sitting there, all the girls on one side, and the guys in the other.  So, clear, she still could taste the tension in the room.  First the fights, then the news...

Dear Hyne, why did this have to happen? 

            The arguments rang through her head as she slipped off into her reminisce.  Remembering that day, that horrible day.

::FLSHBK::

"What the hell people!  I'm missing the Eshtar female mud Wrestling contest!" 

            Seifer yelled for about the one-millionth time.  

"SHUT UP SEIFER!!!"

            They all had been in the room for an hour.  It was the summer and EVERYONE wanted out of that stuffy smelly room.  Especially the broken up couples.  

"They need to hurry up! I have a hair appointment at three!"

            Selphie squeaked as she pulled out a piece of sweated matted hair.  Irvine, who was sitting with the other men, rolled his eyes.

"Is that ALL you ever think about?  'OMG!  My beautiful hair!'  Thph, get over yourself."

            Selphie had been itching to get Irvine back for what he did to her that morning and she just couldn't resist the urge to make him suffer.

"Don't start with me you HO!  At least I don't try to do everything with two legs!"

            Irvine's eye twitched.  He couldn't take it anymore.  All day since the break up she had been spreading scandalous rumors about him, and it really pissed him off.

"Look you ditzy little trick!!  I LOVE sex okay!  If you weren't so bad, I wouldn't have to look elsewhere, now would I?"

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh."

::END FLSHBK::

            Quistis shook her head.  She was still in the training center.  She had gathered a small group of Trepies around her.  She dismissed them and walked away to the door.  She didn't know what was wrong with her...It was just, she needed to think.  Everything was going wrong, and Fujin's death took the cake.  She didn't know, but for some reason she thought that something was going on.  She couldn't place it exactly.  Why was she thinking of all this now?  She trekked down the hall to the cafeteria.  She saw Squall go up the elevator.  He looked his usual self, only now he seemed freer.  He looked up at her and smiled.  She smiled and waved.

_He seems so happy now.  Was Riona REALLY that bad?_

She stopped walking and stared at her reflection in the water of the fountain.  She was about to leave, but she paused.  Everything looked so calm on the surface, just like a flowing brook,  but in reality they were not.  The images flooded her head.

::FLSHBK::

"Hey, you can't talk about her like that!! That is NOT polite.  That was SO rude!"

"Yeah!  You shouldn't talk to me like that, IRVY!"

"You tell em gurl!"

            Meanwhile, the other occupants looked at the oncoming fight with interest.  Raijin, Zell, and Squall were tentavly watching, while Quistis just rubbed her temples. 

"Irvine Kineaess If you say one more mean thing to me, i will tell everyone about what's in your little trip to Deling with those three girls!"  (Didn't want to spell kineASS, what can i say? I can't spell)

Irvine went red as a beet.  He was pissed and EVERYONE knew it.

"Listen you stuck up, Satan incarnate little BITCH!!  If you ever breathe a word about it, I WILL KILL YOU!  Did i say it slow enough for you to understand?"

"IRVINE!! How dare you talk to Selphie like that!  She's a lady!  Why you-"

Finally, Squall intervened.

"Just shut the HELL up Riona!  The conversation has nothing to do with you! Just shut your fucking mouth, will you?"

"Ha ha, that's what you get you nosy bitch!"

"You, you MEANIES!!  Don't start with me Squall 'I have too much work to do' Lionheart!"

"Oh that's rich Riona!  Little miss 'not tonight I have a headache' or 'But Squall Angelo shows his affection that way'!"

"Well he does!  Well at least I was faithful!  I didn't go around with a bunch of mindless giggling girls who have no class!  You have bad taste!"

"Obviously, if I didn't, I wouldn't have dated you!"

"YOU, YOU-"

            An evil grin stretched across Riona's face at that exact moment, and Squall saw it.  He was in for it.

"Well, don't flatter yourself.  Anyway, Seifer was always a better boyfriend, and lover!"

::ENDFLSHBK::

            Quistis blinked.  She looked at her reflection.  Her eyes seemed so distant.  She sighed; this was really taking a toll on her.  Why, after seven months, was she just thinking about it?  It puzzled her greatly.  Something was going on, she knew it now.  She made her way down the corridor to the cafeteria.  She went up, got her food and sat down by herself.  As she ate she glanced around to see Zell. 

Not surprising there 

            She smirked as she switched her gaze to Raijin.

_Odd, Seifer is usually with Raijin this time of day..._

            Its true.  Seifer never left Raijin's side, and visa versa.  It had been like that for 6 months, neither one of them admitting that anything was wrong.  Zell soon went over to join him.  They were talking and laughing as if they had always been friends.  She stared at Zell.  She wasn't exactly looking at him, just through him.  Then, she started to remember again.

::FLSHBK::

"Hey, leave me out of this!!"

"Go Seifer!!  A man after my own heart.  Irvine and Seifer, the two hottest guys around."

"Oh get over yourself Irvine, I only went with you to be nice!"

"Well Irvine DOES have a point, I am quite drop dead sexy..."

"Yes you are Seifer!  Why don't we hook up again?  I need a REAL man!"

"Yeah, and I need a real woman!  Someone who can actually take it!  Not complain about me fucking you too hard!"

            Zell, who had been in the corner observing, was speechless...

"Thpth..HA HA HAAAAAAAAA"

            Well, sort of.

"Zell Dincth what are YOU laughing at mister 'I love hot dogs, literally!' "

"Whoa now.  Watch it.  I can talk about you now since you're not Squall's girl anymore."

"Don't mess with me chocobo boy, I'm a sorceress!"

"A bad one at that, ya know!"

            Everyone turned to Raijin, expecting to see a smile, but instead they saw a serious expression.  

"That's surprising coming from an idiot like you!"

            Seifer high-fived Raijin.  This was going nowhere fast.

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT ENOUGH!!"

            Everyone then put his or her eyes on a very red Quistis.  Selphie narrowed her eyes.

"Oh shut up you tart!  You don't even have anyone!"

"Don't start with me Selphie Timmilt I will mop the floor with your bony ass!  Remember last Saturday?  Me and Irvine, In the the blue truck in the parking lot."

            Everyone stood speechless.

"Just, stop it! This is senseless!"

            It was hot.  Quistis was sweaty.  She had to stay in the command room.  And she had to spend it with a bunch of morons.  Quistis was very, VERY pissed.  Everyone turned to look at her.  And indeed she looked pissed.

_I think that was pretty much the only time they gave me any respect._

::ENDFLSHBK::

            She coughed.  She had forgotten to breathe.  It was noon and everyone was gone.  She picked up her tray, emptied it and walked to her dorm.  This had to stop, she needed some sleep.  Sleep, it was her only release.  She walked fast to her room.  As she got to her room, she saw Seifer making his way out of his.  

_hmmm, probably going to the Quad.  Hyne, he's taking this hard..._

"Well, as for me, its nap time."

            And so she did fall asleep.  Drifting away on her dreams.  Peaceful.  Quistis had finally achieved her peace, but while she slept, another person became haunted by the memories that she had not finished.  For him, it was going to be sheer hell.  That person?

Seifer Almasy.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sorry it took so long, I'm trying to post these all at the same time.  Got any flames, or constructive criticism?  Bring it on.  I'm a tomboy so I'm not really good at romance (ha, a tomboy over the age of 14 okay, that's weird).  Please review?  he he...


	3. Ch. 2: Remembering Her

Final Fantasy 8's: Intertwined Destinies

Ch. 2: Remembering Her

            Seifer sighed.  Normally he would have been outside at the Balamb docks.  Smiling, happy, living.  He closed his eyes.  He hated this, his life.  As if anyone could ever call it that.  He was so happy then, before and after he remembered when he was working for Ultimacia.  He shivered.

Ugh, that bitch.

            Seifer shook his head.  He hated the fact that everyone could see his pain.  It killed him.  Ha.  They act like he didn't hear the whispers, the rumors, the LIES.  

Stupid children 

            He was snapped from his thoughts as he caught Quistis staring at him.  He saw her sigh and leave.

Man, she looks tired.  I wonder why she's taking this so hard, its not as if her and Fu where friends.  Or were they?

            The wind blew.  It was now spring and the air was humid and it made him feel sick.  He headed for the Quad.

Ah, beautiful days suck 

            He stalked down the corridor.  There were a few students scattered about the hall, mostly girls.

_Oh great, here we go again_

            Seifer turned on a smile; he was going to get through this.  He didn't care, as long as the mindless twits feared him, that's all he needed.

"Aren't you supposed to be in class ladies?"

            They giggled.  That really got on his nerves. He knew they knew that, so, he got back at them by winking.  The girls blinked and backed away slowly.

"We're very sorry sir.  Lets go Talanya."

            Smile, and nod, then back away.  They turned heel and ran for their lives.

Well, I feel better now.

            Too bad for Seifer, his mood was ruined as he overheard the girl talking to her friend.

What was the girl's name again, Talanya?  Must be a newbie.  Whoo boy, here it goes.  Damn rumors.

            "Ohh, girl, that was Sir Seifer, isn't he hot?"

            "Oh yeah, he's hotter than I thought."

_Weeeell, maybe this will be the exception.._

            "Yeah he's hot, but I wouldn't mess with him if I were you."

            "Why?"

_Oh shit, here it comes. _

            "Because, you know that picture of that Albino chick?  Well, she used to be part of discipline committee."

            "I think I heard something about her.  Hey, what do you mean 'used' to?"

            "Man, you are new here, aren't you?  The girl off-ed herself.  Flew right off the cliff."

_That GIRL has a name!  Disrespectful little..._

            "So, why should i stay away from him?  Its not like he pushed her.  I know he worked for Ultimacia and everything, but he's good now."

_Well, there ya go, A little respect._

            "WHA?  Didn't you hear?  Well, I heard that he was drunk one night, and wanted to have some 'fun'.  Well, Raijin wasn't there to help him find someone and she was, so he got on top of her and raped her.  The girl absolutely lost her mind.  That's when she ran out of Balamb, by morning, she was at the cliff, by afternoon, she jumped."

_!!... ...._

            "Oh, that poor girl, but I heard that she was some kind of hidden Sorceress, and she asked him to be her knight, when he refused, she cast a spell on him and then killed herself.  Now he can't stop thinking of her.  I also heard that she was murdered.  I heard from a person who saw her jump, that she wasn't alone.  I heard she was pushed."

Okay, that's it! 

"You two, get your lazy asses to class now!  Don't make me take out my Gunblade!"

How can they talk about my Fu like that?  For Hyne's sake, she's DEAD! 

"YES SIR!!"

            Talanya was grabbed by the other girl and was dragged to class.  Seifer was REALLY in a bad mood now.  He continued his small voyage to the Quad.  When he finally reached it he pulled out his Gunblade. 

"All right you little fucks.  Clear the hell out!"

            In an instant, the Quad was empty.

"Its good to be me."

_Yeah right._

            He mentally kicked himself.  He always went to the Quad to sulk.  He sat down on a bench, and laid back his head and let the images of the seven months ago assault his senses.

::FLSHBK::

"Just, stop it! This is senseless!"

            Everyone stared at her in disbelief.  

"Whoa, Quistis, take it easy."

            Everyone turned to the door to find a VERY pale Xu.  Xu, smiled a little.  

_Man, the kid looked like he was gonna puke._

            Xu wrung his hands nervously.  Apparently, something was wrong. But knowing how Xu was, you wouldn't even have to bother to ask; he just kinda blurts it out.  

            Riona was the first to address him.

"Hey Xu, um, what is it?"

            Xu stared at her wide eyed (like a child who did something wrong); this was not going to be good.  Then he saw Seifer stand up.  Poor Xu must have seen the annoyed look on Seifer's face because he stepped back and fled for his life.

_Man, I musta looked like a mad man.  No wonder he ran out the door._

            Everyone had a look of confusion on their faces as Edea and Cid entered the room.  Like their messenger, Edea and Cid looked as if they had seen a ghost.   

            Edea looked up at them with tears in her eyes.  She was breathing very deeply, as if she was angry.  When Seifer stopped to think about it, she was.  Edea scanned the room for Seifer. She made her way to him.  With a hand on her mouth and another on his shoulder, Edea tried to say something but she couldn't, she broke down.

"I-I can't say it Cid, I just cant!  It's not fair! She deserved more than this!"

            Everyone turned to Cid.  He also had tears in his eyes.  Instantly the girls panicked.  

"Oh, what's wrong, what do you mean she deserved more?"

            Poor Selphie was almost in tears.  She was a fragile person, even if she did get mean and nasty.  Edea straightened her self up and wiped her eyes.  She looked at Seifer, he looked back.  Everyone in the room stood still, trying to figure out what exactly was going on.  But Seifer knew.  He saw it in her eyes, Fujin was dead.  His Fujin was dead.  

            He backed away from them slowly.

"No, this isn't right.  How could she, be, no...no No NO!"

"Seifer please!  I know its hard but-"

"I don't want to hear it!  This is impossible!  Why?  Just bring her back or something!"

            Everyone stared at the two.  

"What's going on?  Who are you talking about Seifer?"

            Seifer wouldn't turn to Squall to answer because he didn't want to, he didn't even want to talk or be seen, just die.  His friend, the reason he didn't commit suicide, was dead.

"Seifer"

            He didn't hear him.  He just walked out the room.

"Will somebody please tell me what the hell just happened?  While you're at it, tell me what's the news about too!"

"Oh, just shut-up Zell, SHUT THE HELL UP!"

            The occupants in the room turned to see a very red Riona.  She had been crying.  She knew too.  It was a sorceress thing.  Sorceress' had a bond between them and knights.  She could easily read their eyes and body movements.  She wiped away the tears.

"I'm sorry to inform you that Fujin, our beloved friend, is dead."

            And with that, she turned heel and ran out the command center crying.

"Wha-Fu's dead?  No way, this cant be right, ya know?"

            There it was.  It was out.  A choking silence filled the small room.  It was not that they didn't care; on the contrary everyone was taking it in.  She had done so much for all of them, during the war and after.  There was not a dry eye in there.  Seifer had hid behind the door, so he could see the groups' reactions.  Quistis was just sitting there, shaking her head no, Selphie was in Zell's arms crying, Zell was holding Selphie, with some sort of look Seifer just couldn't place, and Squall and Irvine were talking and comforting Edea.

::ENDFLSHBK::

            Seifer scanned his memory, he kept remembering their faces, but one face, just that one, popped up more often then the others.  

            Zell's.

            That look he had was something that caught him off guard.  It seemed like someone had broken his heart.  When Seifer actually thought about it.  Zell had been talking to Fu a lot before she died.  Hell, he was acting funny now.  He would sneak out at all hours of the night.  

_Probably to see that girl_

            Seifer thought.  That girl with the dark brown braids.  She was a mysterious one.  She even knew Fu.  It was something about Zell, that girl and Fu that didn't match up.  He stopped his thoughts as a delicate hand touched his shoulder.  It was Edea.

"Seifer...I know it's hard.  But you can't sulk around like this.  It's unhealthy."

            Seifer's eyes lit up like fire.

"Unhealthy?  UNHEALTHY?  What do you call those students making fun of a dead person huh?  Do you call them healthy?  They don't even show her name respect, they just call her 'that albino chick'."

            Edea's eyes brimmed with tears.  She knew all too well what they said about her poor Seifer and his friend Fujin.  They all thought they were boyfriend and girlfriend, or thought that they just used each other for sex, it wasn't that at all.  It was something totally different.

"You know Seifer, I never had 'favorites' in the orphanage, but I had children who were dear and special to me...."

            Edea sat down near his slumping figure.  She started her advice slowly and softly, so he wouldn't get mad.  Seifer sighed and put his head on her shoulder.  That was the Seifer she had raised, forever the baby of the group.  That's probably why he connected with Fu.

_I'm so glad I had Riona seal the entrance to the Quad._

"...and I always knew that something special was in store for you."

            She had been running her hands through his hair.  That usually calmed him down as a kid, thankfully, it did it now.

"What do you mean 'special'?  I tried to help destroy our world.  You call that a good thing?"

            Edea inwardly flinched.  How could she tell him without telling him?

            Seifer could sense how uneasy his answer made her because she had stopped stroking his hair.  He sighed.

"I'm sorry, I just can't understand why this would happen to me?  It shouldn't happen to anyone."

            Edea turned around and hugged him. (He was on his knee's hugging her)  

_Should I tell him?  Maybe, but, oh I'm so confused._

            A tear slid down her face.  She was warring with herself.  To tell him or don't.  It hurt her to hide his fate away from him.  She hurt because he hurt.  He was like, was her....

            An unsettling silence fell on them.  Neither of them knew that they stayed like that for at least twenty minutes.

"Fate isn't done with you yet child."

            Seifer held his breath.

"Good or bad?"

            How could she say this?  That you are special?  

How can I let him feel special if Squall and his friends take part in it also? 

            She got up and headed for the exit.  

I'll have to put it into a short answer 

"That answer is up to you."

            With that, she walked up the stairs and out of the Quad.  Squall was waiting outside for Edea.

"Where's Riona?  I told her seal this area."

            Squall looked at her with that 'come on, this is Riona we're talking about' look.

She muttered to herself.

"He's still taking it hard?"

            Edea gaped at the sudden question.  Even if they were always at odds, they knew each other, almost as if they were brothers.  Squall was secretly concerned about Seifer. (Hey now people, there is NO yaoi in this fic darn it!)  Not only for Seifer, but his other friend...

"Yes, he's taking it hard.  Um, how is...."

"He's taking it just fine.  So good it's scary.  Something is going on."

"Yes, I know."

            Edea walked away from Squall.  She headed for her room so she could get some rest.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Unknown to Seifer and Edea, a figure in black with dark brown braids, stood and watched the whole scene.  She wasn't exactly there; it was as if she was looking through a portal.

"Quite a soap opera, isn't it?"

            She tilted her head to her two friends who were watching the scene also.

"Quite."

            Answered the one with short hair.  She had a platinum black color to her hair.  Their eyes shone.  The trio looked on.

"They aren't going to believe what's going to happen next."

            The two looked at the one in red with long hair.  She was next to the one with the short hair.  They grinned.  

"No, they don't.  No, they don't."

            An evil laugh filled the room.  The braided head female smirked as the others left. 

_I have plans for you, sweet knight...you too, Squall._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

BWHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!   Okay, if anyone can tell me who the three people are, e-mail me, if you're right, I'll do something special, or something like that.  AND DONT TELL!!!  I'll give you one clue:  check out my bio page, not all are the answer.  The next chapter is about Squall, you have been warned!  Oh yeah, this is not going to updated for awhile because I have to plan everything out.


	4. Ch. 3: Thoughts and Suspicions

Final Fantasy 8's: Intertwined Destinies

Ch. 3: Thoughts and Suspicions

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Squall walked down the hallway to the elevator.  Edea had just left the Quad and went to her room.  It seems like sleep was the popular thing to do nowadays. Squall mumbled a quick whatever before entering the center.  Today was the day that the whole Garden would fly to Eshtar for a parade to honor the alliance between Eshtar and the rest of the world.

"Checking pressure systems...everything is on-line.  Do you wish to proceed commander?"

"Uh, yeah, but first alert the students."

"Hai sir."

            Squall distractedly played with his hair.  Languna had sent him some pictures of a peninsula near the spaceship/ruins were they had found Odin.  Squall shuffled the papers. They were shots of the ruins.  In each shot there were signs of human life.

            Squall sighed.

Why in Hynes dear name did he send me photos of ruins?  They could be stowaways or something like that.

            He sifted through the papers, finding nothing that especially interesting, he laid them down.

"Taking off in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1...engage."

            He didn't even notice that they were in the air until the photos fell over, due to the jolt from lift off.  Squall rubbed his eyes.

_Maybe I should just let them stay there._

            And he was going to do just that until one photo caught his eye.  He bent down and picked it up.  He didn't see it before because it was hidden inside the folder.  He looked at it.

_Now THIS is interesting._

            Squall let his finger trace the outline.  It seemed like a human form.  He squinted his eyes and looked harder.   It was.  It was female from what he could gather.  He couldn't make out her face or any distinct features, but damn, that girl had a great body. He smirked.

_So this is what he does in his free time?  Watching pretty runaways._

            He shook his head and sat down.  Somehow, he was captivated by the picture.  He outlined her body with his finger, over and over again.  

"Sir, there's a call for you on the Vid from President Languna."

"Yeah, link it to my office, we need to discuss this in private."

"Sir."

            Nida looked back at the screen to the presidents assistant, Elone.

"I will put you through to the commander now.  Please hold."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Riona was digging through her closet.  The parade was in three days and she STILL didn't have anything to wear.  Selphie was sitting on her bed flipping through a fighting magazine she had stolen from Zell.

"This is horrible!  Absolutely nothing to wear!"

            Selphie rolled her eyes and popped her gum.  Riona was her friend and all, but sometimes she could be a ditz.

"Geez, its just a parade!  Its going to be over soon."

            Riona turned around to face Selphie.  She opened her mouth to say something but shut it and turned around.  Immediately Selphie caught on.

"OOoooohh, someone's trying to make ex jealous.  That's low Riona."

            Riona stammered.  She looked in the full length mirror.  She had caught her and Riona didn't want to admit it.

"Its not that, not that at all.  Its just that I have to be in the parade and I want to look good-"

"So you can impress Squall, right?"

            Sarcasm was dripping like molasses from her statement.  Riona fumed. It wasn't true!  She didn't need him! 

"Riiight.  I don't need Squall okay?"

            Selphie felt her anger and hated herself for adding the last part.

"Actually, that's not a bad idea.  Oh you're SO selfish!  It'll be PERFECT! We'll both wear our sexist outfits and get a bunch of guys, ha! Booyaka!"

"Yeah.  This will be a blast.  So, how bout this one?  Maybe we should shopping there."

"Great Idea.  See ya later!"

            Selphie made her way out of Riona's room.  She needed time to think of her perfect revenge against Squall.  Everything was going according to plan, they would have their exes begging for a second chance.  

"You will pay Irvine."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            It took three days to reach there.  The streets were filled with people.  Eshtar had changed greatly since the war.  Their clothes were more common and tight, while their technology was used more for common pleasures. Eshtar had grown and had expanded around tears point.  Squall and the gang were at the royal palace eating junk food and partying to music.  Everything was going fine.  It was nine and the party was just getting started.  Selphie and Riona were in the corner joking and flirting with the palace guards. The drinks flowed freely and everyone was enjoying themselves.  Quistis, Squall, Languna, Ellone, Edea, Cid, Kiros, and Ward were at the main table talking to each-other.

            At the other end Irvine Seifer, Raijin and Zell were toward the back in the darkened area and were talking to their new 'friends'.  

"Ooohh, watch it ladies.  You don't want to damage my gun now do you?"

            The girls giggled at Irvine.  He was very charming, even if he was a shabby dresser.  Seifer was passed out in his chair whilst his admirers looked on, almost to the point of passing out themselves.  Irvine looked over at Seifer then Zell.

"I knew we shouldn't have hit that bar today."

            Irvine smirked but it was soon off his face when he saw Zell's face.

"Hey what's up man?"

"This party blows, right Raijin?"

            Raijin looked up from the girl who was playing with his pants zipper.

"Uh yeah, if you say so.  Its not that bad, ya know?"

            Zell rolled his eyes.  It wasn't like he didn't have girls over him, it just seemed like the party sucked.  He needed to go to a REAL party.  he needed to get out of there, fast. He coughed.

"Damn this.  Hey, cover me man, I'm leaving."

            Irvine nodded knowing where he was going.  Irvine got up and shielded the door from Squall's all-seeing-eyes.  Zell moved out the door quickly and ran down the corridor. he was just about to turn the corner when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

_Dammit. _

"Zell, were are you going this time?"

            He turned around to face his follower.  

"Well mother, I was going to get some ice cream and take a walk in the park.  Wish to join me?"

            Zell gave Squall a sickening sweet smile.  He cringed.

"Funny Zell.  Are you going to see her again?  I just want to know that's all."

            Zell sighed.  Here they go again.  Its true, this had to be the eleventh, twelfth time? He couldn't remember, he had been at it for so long.

"I know you miss her but you cant distance yourself, Its not you. I know how much you loved her."

"I know that you know that I love her, but we all know its my fault!  I was unfaithful. Now I'm paying for it."

            Squall shifted his weight from his left leg to his right.  Zell was correct, he had pushed her away by cheating.  Zell had secretly mourned for months before telling Squall what really happened, yet, there seemed like there was more.  

_That girl with the dark brown braids...was she the other woman?_

"I feel your pain, but you cant keep going to that girl to help you solve your problems."

            Zell ran a hand through his hair.  This was going nowhere.  He had to meet her

soon or she would get restless and leave.  He had to give Squall some sort of answer.

"I cant, I'm addicted."

            Zell ran down the street and out of sight.  Squall just stood there.

_This is not going well.  Not well at all._

            Squall turned back and headed for the palace.  Life would go on, with or without

his best friend.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Okay, this was a Squall chapter, for the most part.  About chapter 2, I don't know if Xu is a guy or girl, just Xu a he.  Sorry if i got that wrong.  heh heh, bad Aliana.  Please review!  I want at least 3 to 4 more reviews before I continue.  Thank you to everyone who did review.  Thanks Y'all!  Oh yeah, shameless promo in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1: Please read my less than great Gundam Wing fic!! Please, i desire flames!  Reviews are reviews people! (good comments are accepted too ^-^!)  Ja, till next week i guess.


	5. Ch. 4: Trouble

Final Fantasy 8's: Intertwined Destinies  
  
Ch. 4: Trouble  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Selphie walked down the hall to the bedroom she shared with Riona to get her so they could get on the float. She hadn't seen Riona all day because Ellone was too busy fixing the dresses and makeup with her. Selphie's high heels clicked down the hall as she popped her gum. Her watch went off and she saw it was 7:30, 30 minutes before the parade. After looking at her watch she did a quick check over her outfit. A sly smile crossed the girl's face.  
  
1 Poor Irvy isn't going to know what hit him. The poor bastard  
  
She was wearing a beige outfit with matching boots. Her top tied around her neck and back, while her skirt was tight and form fitting with two slits on each side coming two inches from her area. Instead of having her hair flipped up, it was flipped down so that her hair framed her face. When reached the room she was surprised at what she saw. There was Seifer, clad in traditional knight armour with Hyperion at his side. The light gleamed on it and made its wearer look god like. All that was fine and good but she wanted to know whom he was shouting at in the bathroom. She hid behind the sofa so she could listen.  
  
2 Probably yelling at Riona  
  
Seifer didn't notice Selphie come in the room; he was too busy focusing on the female in the bathroom.  
  
"What are YOU doing here? Haven't you messed up enough?"  
  
Raven was fixing her hair in the mirror and didn't seem to notice Seifer remark. She looked over her shoulder at her date, who was slumped up in the far corner. He seemed ready to kill Seifer, but she lightly shook her head no. She had heard all that crap before.  
  
"Oh for the love of Hyne Seifer, stop blaming ME for everything, I mean, Zell doesn't!"  
  
Seifer narrowed his eyes. He could KILL that girl. He really wanted her to leave them alone. He clenched his fists and let one fly near her head so she was pressed against the mirror. Seifer let out a growl that would make an Iron Giant run away.  
  
"I know what you're doing, and its NOT going to work. And believe me, whatever you're hiding, I'll find out. Be sure of it."  
  
His eyes bore into hers as she stared back at him, her two dark brown eyes, locked with ice blue ones. Seifer's figure loomed over hers and she so badly wanted to flee, but she stood her ground and stared right back at Seifer Almasy, knight of the evil Sorceress, commander of great armies, and most important of all, protector (and perhaps lover) of her best friend Fujin.  
  
Selphie was enjoying the scene before her. Even if it wasn't Riona and Squall fighting, this was good. She had never seen Raven before; she was gone when she had first arrived. Seeing that this wasn't going to get too interesting, she decided to intervene.  
  
"That's not nice you know."  
  
Seifer greeted the intruder with a snort of annoyance.  
  
"Out brat! Riona's not in here."  
  
Seifer shot her a death glare to scare her away.  
  
"Oh stop that! You don't scare me. I'm not one of those scared little students at the Garden. I know you Seifer and you are a big baby!"  
  
Selphie stuck her tongue out at Seifer and smiled. She moved towards him.  
  
"So now, be a good boy for once and let her go."  
  
Seifer's brow creased. She didn't know what was going on? That was a first. He inwardly was jumping for joy.  
  
She doesn't know what's going on, no one does, good. I don't need another rumor going about.  
  
He uncreased his eyebrows and put on a silly smile.  
  
"Why of course m'lady. I certainly will leave her alone, for now."  
  
Seifer looked down at a very livid Raven. The dark look she gave him was more evil than he was. He shot a penetrating glare at her and smiled wickedly.  
  
"See you soon honey."  
  
Seifer stepped to the side so she could pass. Raven gave Selphie a smile and left to the door, she didn't even look at her date. Seifer wasn't finished with her just yet however.  
  
"I know what you are doing and its not working. You'll never be like Fujin, neither will you be able to take her place."  
  
Seifer's tone was deathly cold. Raven's heart lurched at the statement and she shot back at him before she closed the door behind her.  
  
"That I know, but ask yourself Seifer, who did something that made her leave for the cliff in the first place, eh?"  
  
The door closed and Seifer's face went red.  
  
That bitch..  
  
Selphie had taken it all in and she pitied him. She moved over to talk but he side stepped her and walked out of the room. Selphie sighed and looked in the bathroom, she had forgotten that Raven's date was there. She went to the bathroom and gasped at what she saw, there was Zell, half- awake half-sleep. He hadn't been beaten up but he looked as if he had been through a combination of partying, booze and no sleep.  
  
Zell stared at her disgusted. He hated his life here. He wanted to go back to her, his love, the one he had a strong friendship towards.  
  
So beautiful, legs finely shaped, a figure anyone would die for and a smile that can turn any man on  
  
He got up and spiked up his hair. Selphie looked at him weird. He didn't see anything weird, until he looked over his clothes. They were the ones from the party.  
  
Shit, shit, shit, shit...  
  
Selphie eyed him. His clothes were a little weird. She checked him out and saw nothing was wrong. She rolled her eyes and sighed, it didn't matter, he was back.  
  
"Zell Dintch, where the fuck were you?"  
  
He shrugged off the question and looked out the window.  
  
"What the hell does it matter? I'm here right?"  
  
Selphie was a little shocked at the answer. Zell wasn't this cold until he started seeing that girl Raven.  
  
"No, you're right. As long as you are here. Where's Riona?"  
  
"Down on the float. Look, I'm sorry about the comment, I'll be ready in 15."  
  
Selphie watched Zell exit the bedroom. She blew back a strand of loose hair.  
  
"Poor Zell, let us help."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Everything went as it was supposed to. The parade went off without a hitch. Selphie had been dancing and waving, making sure that Irvine saw her. She was livid when he didn't notice. The parade had just ended and it was 10, meaning that it was time to party, again.  
  
Squall was sitting in a corner surrounded by Nida, Xu, Zell and Quistis. Zell was standing against the wall, Squall and Quistis were giving each other 'glances' and Nida and Xu were taking swigs from the same bottle of champagne. Squall was watching Quistis blush at his glances and smiles. He had always respected her because she was hardworking and had as much stress as he did.  
  
Quistis had been playing the 'eye game' with Squall for an hour and was greatly enjoying it. A smile graced her face as she turned away again. She couldn't have been happier. Quistis looked up ahead of her and her smile disintegrated. Riona was walking towards them. She had changed out of her white dress and into tight black hip-huggers and a blue and light blue colored v-neck shirt. She was wearing lip-gloss and a light robin's blue eye shadow.  
  
Riona looked Quistis' and Squall's way.  
  
hmm, she's jealous. Good. I'm so going to get that meanie  
  
Squall followed Quistis' eye path to see what made her stop smiling. His jaw dropped at the sight of a scantily clad ex. He closed his mouth, he knew EXACTLY what she was doing and he knew it wouldn't work. First of all she was too flat chested for the shirt and too skinny for her pants.  
  
"Whore at 10 o'clock."  
  
Riona sneered. Her eyes narrowed.  
  
3 That big, mean, jerk! Some gentlemen! I should cast a spell on him!  
  
Riona's mind raced with obscenities she had learned from Selphie. Her eye twitched a little, but her face kept its composure.  
  
"Funny one Squall. So Xu, want to dance with me? Come on, please?"  
  
Xu brought his head down to hide the blush, when he did so, Riona glanced over at an emotionless Squall. Squall knew the game all to well. So, like a good little boy, he played along.  
  
"Yes, go dance with her, you know you want to."  
  
With his consent given, Squall got up, took Quistis by the hand and went out into the crowd. Riona's face fell. Her face displayed her rage and hurt. All she could do was gape. Xu took this time to raise his voice.  
  
"So, you still want to dance?"  
  
"Eww, no!"  
  
Riona stormed off, leaving a laughing group behind her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Quistis gave out a wicked laugh when the pair had reached the terrace. The wind was blowing and the lights below set a calm romantic mood.  
  
"Squall Lionheart, you are the Devil."  
  
The knight smiled evilly.  
  
"Why no my dear Quistis, that's our sweet innocent and perky Selphie."  
  
The pair laughed. Quistis stared at the lights and people below, most were teens and young adults out for a chance to see the young war veterans. Squall watched the breeze play with Quistis' loose hair. He reached over and put a loose strand behind her ear.  
  
Oh my, this is, is- going to be one hard explanation.  
  
"Thanks. Look, Squall, about the Riona thing, I-"  
  
A deep probing kiss cut off her sentence. She closed her eyes and let him take over. She felt her back against the cool wall, she put her arms around his neck and pulled him deeper into the kiss. After a time they parted lips and breathed for air. Their eyes locked for what seemed an eternity.  
  
Quistis dropped her head and stared at the ground.  
  
Oh my gods, oh my gods, this cant be happening  
  
Squall moved closer to the older young woman and placed his finger under her chin. He lifted her head and gazed into her never-ending blue eyes. They both closed their eyes and their lips lightly pressed about to kiss but were interrupted by a noise...  
  
-WARNING, WARNING. THE PALACE IS UNDER ATTACK! I REPEAT, WE ARE UNDER ATTACK!-  
  
Their heads shot up as an explosion shook the palace. The Vid phone on the opposite wall rang. Quistis was crouched below Squall, dazed from the blast. Squall made sure she was okay and then proceeded to go over and pick up the phone. It was Seifer.  
  
"Lionheart, get your sorry ass over here now bitch! And bring Quistis with ya!"  
  
Seifer's eyes held some sort of anger/hurt in his eyes. Squall saw this but said nothing.  
  
"What's going on? Where are you?"  
  
A deafening blast momentarily distracted Seifer. He wasn't hurt, but he wasn't well either. Seifer looked at the screen, impatience playing on his features.  
  
"What do you mean what's going on? Can't you see we're getting our asses kicked by grenades? We're at Tears Point, use the teleporter that Dr. Odine gave ya. Be well equipped, this isn't no ordinary fight. Seifer out."  
  
Seifer momentarily dazed squall.  
  
Seifer out, he had never said that after Fujin died, it REALLY must be some battle.  
  
Squall whipped out his gunblade, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Quistis check her equipment. She looked up at him and nodded. This was it. They were ready, the only problem was, who or WHAT were they facing. No ordinary battle ran through Squall's head. He dismissed it. He was the strongest person here, WHATEVER it was, he'd be ready. They both nodded and teleported.  
  
Poor Squall, he wasn't, and he didn't even know it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The sound of shouting and dying were all around Seifer. This was all TOO familiar to him. He trudged away from the phone and passed Selphie and Riona who were healing and protecting. Irvine was defending the South, Zell the East, and Laguna and his friends the West. It was Seifer's job to guard the North. He ran to the front lines were Galabadia, Dollet and Eshtar soldiers alike, were fighting.  
  
A monster attacked Seifer head on and he dodged it, sending his mighty Hyperion into the beast's stomach. There had been monster attacks before, but not any such as this. Not even the Lunatic Pandora incident was this devastating. He fought his way forward so it seemed as if he alone was guarding the North entrance. It all didn't make sense, how could something like this happen without the Lunatic Pandora? And then he saw it, the reason for the sudden outburst of activity. In the center of the beasts was a lone figure, clad in nothing but black. His mouth was covered in a leather cover and his hands wore fighting gloves. His hair swirled rebelliously around him. This was the culprit.  
  
Seifer ran to the center, killing and dismembering any monster foolish enough to cross his path.  
  
4 Can't wait for Squall forever  
  
He made his way to his new enemy. He had finally reached the center and locked eyes with him. Seifer's eyes narrowed and he let out a high battle wail. Seifer leapt into the air, concentrating his energy on his target. It was a sure hit but alas, it wasn't. With a flick of his hand, Seifer went flying down to the ground. He cut his head on a sharp rock and was bleeding. He could tell he was going to pass out.  
  
So, this is how it's going to end. This sucks.  
  
He couldn't move, he wouldn't move. Seifer was almost too weak to notice Squall run up and attack their enemy. Just like him, the shield threw Squall back. Seifer looked over to Squall to see that he was out, he looked back up at the mysterious adversary. He lifted his hand and a ball of energy formed in his hand.  
  
5 This REALLY sucks!  
  
"End of the line, knights. Good-bye. 'Swift Death!'"  
  
Seifer closed his eyes and let the inevitable come.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hiya! Obviously my last chapter wasn't so hot, sorry, I'm trying to put EVERYONE in this. Thanks to all the reviewers, I have no complaints about you guys/gals! Thanks! I HAD to put some romance, so I'm sorry if I turned some stomachs. Riona lovers don't get mad! She just might get him, you never know, she has a chance. *Yeah, like a snowballs...* But, she still has one!  
  
Please Review, till next update!  
  
!!!Also! Some of their thoughts are not being italized, I don't know why, but please bear with me!!!! 


End file.
